


Drink

by Giizmo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giizmo/pseuds/Giizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty tries to steal Rick's alcohol, Rick teaches Morty a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning for vomiting, it's not described too much but I just wanna let you readers know.

Jessica had wanted to see Morty, but on one exception. He had to bring alcohol, and a lot of it. Morty immediately took to this offer, knowing that he could easily get his hands on strong whiskey and vodka and whatever he wanted. Jessica would love him for this. 

Late that night, Morty snuck into Rick's room- luckily he wasn't in here, he was probably still in the garage. He grabs a flask or two of whiskey and one big bottle of vodka, hiding it all the best he could in his coat. Very carefully Morty heads down the stairs, careful not to alert anyone, making his way into the kitchen. 

Morty's just about to put his hand on the doorknob to the front door when a large hand settles on his shoulder. He jumps, though holds onto the alcohol nonetheless. "J-jeez Rick! You s-s-s-scared me." Morty mutters out, quietly, just in case someone else could hear. 

"What're you hiding there, M-Morty?" Rick raises his brow, stepping forward and reaching towards the boy, reaching into his unzipped coat. He feels something that has the distinct shape of one of his whiskey flasks and he narrows his eyes, pulling it out of Morty's coat and staring at him. "Why do you have this?" 

Morty was getting really nervous. He knew he shouldn't have done this, of course Rick was going to catch him. "J-J-Jessica wanted to see me, she said t-to bring alcohol." Morty admits, opening his coat and handing Rick the other flask and bottle. "S-Sorry." 

Rick groans to himself, taking the alcohol and grabbing Morty's sleeve, pulling him away from the door, heading upstairs. "You're coming with me, Morty." He mutters, shutting the door behind them and sitting Morty down on the bed, handing him one of the flasks. "Drink. You're not leaving this room 'till you finish all the alcohol y-you stole from me, Morty." 

Morty takes the flask, blinking up at Rick before gazing at the small flask. "B-But Rick.." He sees Rick shake his head. There was no getting out of this, he'd just have to do as Rick told him. He opens the flask, putting it to his lips and chugging down half of it. Morty feels his throat warm slightly, closing his eyes and making a face. It wasn't horrible, but he had no idea how Rick drank this stuff all day. He finishes the first flask, moving onto the second and finishing that one quickly, too. 

Morty takes the vodka from Rick when it's handed to him, figuring it'd be just as easy to chug down as the whiskey. He puts it to his lips, taking a big sip, his eyes widening at the intense burn in his throat. Morty has to put the bottle down, sputtering and coughing loudly. "Do I have to finish this, Rick? The bottle's h-huge!" Morty holds it out in front of him, frowning, the aftertaste making him shudder. Morty knew he was never going to drink vodka again, at least. 

Rick nods. "Every last drop, Morty." He watches in satisfaction as Morty's face contorts while drinking the rest of the vodka. Serves the kid right, he shouldn't have been taking his alcohol in the first place. Once Morty had finished the bottle, Rick could tell he was feeling a bit more than a light buzz. "How d'ya f-feel, Morty?" 

Morty just raises his finger, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something but then lowers his arm, blinking up at Rick. "I feel w-w-weird." He pushes himself more onto the bed, inspecting his hand as if it was extremely interesting. Though after a moment he looks up as if he's distressed. "Rick-" Morty covers his mouth, eyes wide. Morty gets up, running out of the room and into the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and gripping it as he vomited out most of the alcohol he just took in, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

Rick walks in after Morty, rubbing the boy's back and blinking down at him. "You're a good boy, Morty. Promise me you won't drink anymore?" Rick blinks down at Morty, seeing him nod weakly. "Good. Now let's get you to bed, okay?" Rick flushes the toilet for Morty, helping him up and practically carrying him to his room. He places the boy on his bed, pulling the blankets over him and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Drink a lot of water when you wake up, you might need some aspirin." He mumbles, standing up straight and heading out of the boy's room and into his own.


End file.
